Ulrich's Secret
by GirlWithFrogOnHead
Summary: When Ulrich left home he left a secret behind him. Now he's back, and so is xana. Ulrich survived the first encounter with his brother, and just barely lived. Now can he survived meeting him again?
1. Chapter 1

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter 1

The gang was outside waiting for Ulrich to show up when it happened. Sissy attacked. (Oh, no! Run for your life! He he, sorry, just had to do that.) They were all sitting on the bench when she walked by with Nicholas and Herve at her heels.

"Well, well, well. Look at the little group sitting on the bench. Tell me where Ulrich is or else."

"Or else you'll leave? Oh wait, that'd be a good thing!" shouted Odd.

Sissy then sauntered away. They could faintly here a "Hmph" as she walked off.

"Oh man, Ulrich owes you big time for that one odd." Said Yumi.

"Speaking of Ulrich, here he comes."

"Hey guys." Said Ulrich," I saw sissy leave. Odd you must've done a good job. She looked pretty pissed."

"Yeah, you owe me big time for that one Buddy! I got rid of her before you got here."

"Bill me later. I have big news!"

"What is it?" they all asked at once.

"My brother's coming to visit!"

"Cool!" Said Odd, "Wait a minute. You have a brother!"

"Yeah, didn't I mention him at all?"

"No. You kind of missed that minor detail." said Jeremy.

"Well I do, and he's coming here tomarrow!"

"Cool!" shouted Odd, "What's he like?"

"Well, he can be pretty cool most of the time."

"Most of the time?" inquired Yumi, "and what about the rest of the time?"

"Well, um, ah, ooo…. Oh wow! Look at the time. We don't want to be late for class!"

Ulrich then ran off toward the school.

"Now that, was weird." Stated Odd.

"Yeah, why did he want to avoid that subject? He seemed really excited when he told us." Said Yumi.

" I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." Said Odd.

Later during class. Odd sat down next to Ulrich and started questioning him.

"So Ulrich, Why's your brother coming out?"

"Uh… well you see… uh…. My parents said…. Yeah ! my parents said we needed to spend more time together! Yeah that's it"

"uh, ok. Man you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

" I don't know. You just seem strange, that's all."

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Yes! Time for lunch. You coming Ulrich?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a sec."

Ulrich then slowly started gathering his things and made his way down the hall. He was going to make a little detour to the bathroom first.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter 2

When Ulrich reached the end of the hall he entered the bathroom. He walked in and locked the door. He slowly then pulled up his shirt, just enough to see it. There on his skin was a red scar right above his heart. The scar was left from the last encounter with his brother. Ulrich could remember it as if it were yesterday. His brother being dumped by his girlfriend. His brother getting drunk, finding the knife, and then attacking Ulrich.

His brother had chased him around the house with the knife for about 5 minutes before Ulrich got tired. He slowed down just a bit, but that was enough for his brother to catch him. His brother grabbed him around the waist and held him tightly. Then he brought the knife down and stabbed him. If his brother's aim hadn't sucked, the knife would've gone right through his heart, and Ulrich would've died. His brother's aim sucked, but none the less, Ulrich still had a close call. HE then had to go into surgery, a year later, do to complications that followed. He then pulled his shirt back down. Hi brother was coming to visit. His parents had told him that his brother was coming. They did not however tell him that he had been kicked off the football team.Ulrich knew that his brother would be drunk when he came. He had think of a plan to keep his brother awawy from his friends.He didn't want his friends getting hurt. When he first heard the news his brother was coming, ULrich was pretty happy. His brother would come and go. But when he told his friends, he made the mistake of mentioning that his brother wasn't always nice. Now they were never going to let him sleep untill he told them what was wrong. He then unlocked the bathroom door and walked down the hall towards teh cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter 3

As Ulrich walked into the cafeteria, he noticed his friends waving at him from across the room. HE walked over to them with his hands jammed in his pockets. He sat down at the table. Odd then opened his mouth to ask Ulrich what was up, when Ulrich started talking.

"I suppose you want to know what's going on eh?"

The group nodded their heads.

"Well if you really want to know. My brother and I don't really get along that well.

"Ulrich! That's normal. Hiroki bothers me all the time. One minute we're getting along, the next we hate each other." Said Yumi.

"Did your brother ever try to kill! Huh, huh. Did he?" responed Ulrich.

The group looked at him in shock. Then Odd burst out laughing.

"Come with me." Sid Ulrich, grabbing Yumi by the hand. "You promise you won't tell anyone about what I'm about to show you?"

"Of course." Replied Yumi.

Ulrich then lifted up his shirt so Yumi could see the scar. He heard and intake of breath from Yumi, as she stared at the pinkish scar. The real scary part was that through the skin she could see his heart beating. Yumi then gently laid her hand on the scar. She could feel his heart right through the thin layer of skin. She backed away and Ulrich pulled his shirt down.

"Ulrich. How?"

"My brother." He responded.

"your brother?'

He nodded and started to walk away. She then put her hand on his shoulder.

"What happened Ulrich?"

"Well, if you really want to know i'll tell you."

He then told Yumi about how his brother had become violent and attacked him. When he was finished Yumi had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ulrich! You don't have to keep this from us, or anyone. Just tell me one thing. If your brother tried to kill you, why are your parents sending him out here to see you?"

"My parents can't control him. So they're shipping him out here to see if i can make him see the light. We used to be real close. That is untill he started drinking. They think i can help him."

"What if he attacks you again? I couldn't stand loseing you."

"What? What did you say Yumi?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." _Did I say that outloud? Aw man what a mess._


	4. Chapter 4

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter 4 AN

Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but it's my spring break it I have a lot of stuff to do. I need at least 20 reviews before I can continue. So throw it at me. I'm planning another 5 chapters, at least. So let me know what you want to happen in those chapters. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter 5

_Did Yumi just say what I thought she said._ A torent of emotions was running through Ulrich's head as he got ready to tell Yumi how he felt about her.

"Uh Yumi. I have somthing to tell you." said Ulrich shakily.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Yumi... I... I..." Ulrick's cell phone then went off.

"Hello?"

Ulrich then heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Hey Ulrich!"

It was Ulrich's brother, Nick.

"Oh, hey Nick. Why are you calling?"

"Well i just decided to surprize you. Turn around."

Ulrich turned around and saw his brother standing by the gates.

Ulrich then hung up his cell and walked slowly over to his brother.

"Hey Ulrich. Don't I get a hug?" Asked Nick holding his arms out.

Ulrich stepped forward hesitantly. Nick sensed this and put his arms down.

"Look I know the last time we were together, it didn't turn out too well."

Yumi then stepped up behind Ulrich.

"Didn't turn out too well! You! ..."

The rest of her sentence was then muffeled due to the fact ULrich had placed his hand on her mouth.

"So... Nick... How've you been?" asked Ulrich while still keeping his hand on Yumi's mouth. Yumi looked as if she wanted to kill Nick. Course Ulrich couldn't blame her.

"Alright. I got kicked off the football team."

"Yeah, mom told me."

"So have you made any cool freinds here?" asked Nick.

They had arrived on the subject of his freinds. What ever Ulrich did, he just had to keep Nick away from his friends.

"Uh, yeah. But they're not here right now."

Yumi then looked at him quizicly.

"Hey Ulrich. You ran off so fast during breakfast we didn't get to talk to you." said Odd walking up behind them.

"This one of you friends bro?"

"Yeah."

Nick extended his hand and Odd excepted with a high five. Jeremy also excepted a hand shake. Yumi however was staring daggers at Nick.

"So Ulrich. THis is your brother?"

"yeah. Oh well look at the time. I gotta go."

"I'll go with you." said Yumi.


	6. Chapter 6

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter6

As Ulrich and Yumi walked away Nick ran up behind them.

"Hey bro. Why'd you leave so soon? "

"I have stuff to do."

"You're still scared of me aren't you?"

"Oh no! He's oh so happy you tried to kill him! Of course he's scared of you!" shouted Yumi.

A cowd was starting to gather.

"Shhhh. Yumi, not so loud." said Ulrich. Not wanting the whole school to know.

Nick then stared down at his feet.

"You do know i didn't mean to do it, right?" asked Nick

"Yeah Man. You're my brother. And brothers gotta stick together." Just promise me you aren't going to drink while you're here."

"Done deal bro."

"Good."

Yumi watched as Ulrich and Nick walked off. Was Ulrich crazy or what! HIs brother had tried to kill him, and yet here he was going off with Nick like it had never happend. Yumi then started walking back to the group. When she reached the bench, they were still ther waiting for them.

"Where's Ulrich?" Asked Odd.

"Off with his brother." replied Yumi angrily.

"What's up with you?" asked Jeremy.

"NicktriedtokillUlrich." she said it really fast and slurred together.

"Sorry. Didn't catch that."

"Nick tried to kill Ulrich." Yumi repeated.

"He what!" Jeremy and Odd both shouted.

"I shouldn't be the one telling you this. Ulrich should tell you guys. Just one thing. Try and keep Ulrich away from Nick. I don't him getting hurt."

Odd then saluted Yumi," Sir yes Sir!"

"Good, now Odd, go follow them and keep and eye on Nick. Make sure he doesn't try to hurt Ulrich."

"Got it."

Odd then ran off in the direction in which Ulrich had gone with Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter7

After about 5 minutes of running, Odd finally caught up with Ulrich and Nick. Very quietly Odd stood behind a tree watching closely.

"So, I see your girlfriend knows." said Nick, scowling.

"She's not my girlfriend. I wish she was, but she's not. And yes she knows." replied Ulrich.

"Well, you know what happens then."

"No! Leave Yumi out of this! I told her because she cares! Just stay away from her and my friends!"

Nick's face turned beet red.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You will treat me with respect!"

Nick was drunk and Ulrich knew it. He had to get out of there and get his friends. Nick then started walking towards him with a pistol in his hand.

"Stay away from me!" shouted Ulrich.

From his hidding spot from behind the tree, Odd could see everything that was happening. He then decided to call Yumi. He dialed Yumi's cell.

"Yumi? It's odd. Yeah I found them. Nick's starting to get violent... Yeah...uh huh.. ok, will do,...oh and Yumi...Hurry." Odd then hung up his phone. Yumi had said she'd be there as soon a possible.

Odd looked around the tree again and saw that Nick had Ulrich pinned against a nearby tree.

"Nick! Let go of me!"

Nick then put the pistol into Ulrich's stomach.

"Say goodbye Ulrich."

Odd then gasped. When Nick heard the sound he turned around and saw Odd staring at him. Ulrich saw Odd and knew Odd was done for it.Nick turned around and still keeping the pistol pointed at Ulrich, started talking to Odd. Ulrich saw his chance and kicked the gun downward. The gun went off with a bang. Ulrich then felt a searing pain in his leg. Then all went black. Nick saw his chance and ran off. Odd got up from behind the tree and ran over to his friend on the ground. Odd could see that his friend needed help, and fast. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911.


	8. Chapter 8

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter8

Ulrich could faintly hear sirens.Ulrich could hear people talking. He felt someone lifting him, then nothing. Ulrich's eyes then fluttered open. He was lying in a soft bed. He looked around and saw the gang sitting in chairs. All of which were asleep. Ulrich groaned softly. Odd's eyes opened. When he saw that Ulrich was awake he went over to him.

"Hey man. How you feeling?"

"Like I fell of a building and landed on a rock."

"Wow. That sounds good to what actually happend."

"You ok Odd?"

"Yeah. You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did. It doesn't matter wether or not I had to, i wanted to. I couldn't let my brother hurt anyone else. Now could I?"

"Well your brother ran away."

"Figures. So how bad am I? Let me geuss, no sports for about 2 months, no physical activity, no lyoko, no fun?"

"Pretty much. Uh Ulrich."

"Yeah?"

"The doctors said that your heart condition has worsened. What do they mean?"

"Well Odd, it's about time I told you. Last time i saw my brother he was drunk and mad like today and he tried to kill me. He chased me around the house with a knife and stabbed me right above my heart. Ever since then i've had a condition."

Ulrich then showed him his scar. Odd heard Ulrich hiss as he touched the scar.

"Sorry"

"It's fine."

" Does Yumi Know?" asked Odd.

"Yeah."

"uh, Ulrich. The doctors said that you got shot in your leg."

"No really? sherlock? Couldn't tell."

"Well, that means that you'll be in here for a while."

"How long?"

"a month."

"Of course."

"So, do you want me to wake Yumi up?"

"Nah, let her sleep. I'll tell her in the morning."

Ulrich then laid back down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter9

When Ulrich woke up he felt a weight on his legs. He sat up and noticed that Yumi was asleep there. Trying not to wake her he sat up a little more. He then noticed that Odd and Jeremy were still asleep also. Just as he was about to wake Odd up, there was a soft knock at the door. Odd then woke with a start. The door then slowly opened and in walked Nick. Odd stood up and stood inbetween Ulrich and Nick.

"What do you want? Haven't you hurt enough people lately?" asked Odd.

"I... I...I didn't... I mean... I ...No." stuttered Nick.

Ulrich slowly got up off the bed and stood up on his good leg.

"I think it's time you left."

"Ulrich..."

"Just go."

Nick then slowly made his way to the door. As he reached the door, he turned around, and with a sad look in his eyes, said goodbye. As he left the door slammed shut. Both Yumi and Jeremy woke with a start.

"Who was that?" asked Jeremy.

"No one important." replied Ulrich.

Ulrich then sat back down on the bad. He knew this was going to happen and yet, he couldn't prevent it. Suddenly there was a commotion out in the hall. Odd rushed to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was Nick.

"What do you want?" asked Ulrich from his place on the bed.

"You." Nick replied.

Nick then body slammed Odd into the wall. Yumi screamed and jumped infront of ULrich to protect him. Ulrich could see blood dripping from Odd's head. He wasn't moving. Ulrich new that Nick would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He didn't want Yumi to get hurt. Ulrich then got off the bed and, hanging onto the wall for support, walked over to his brother. Ulrich stood up strait, looked his brother in the eye and said" Don't you ever hurt one of my friends again."

Nick struck. He slapped Ulrich across the face with such force, Ulrich fell backwords and hit his head on the wall. Jeremy, seeing his chance, ran out the door for help. Nick seeing this ran after him to stop him. Yumi knelt down next to Ulrich. He was a awake, but just barely. His eyes were unfocused. He looked like he had a concusion. Yumi then went over to Odd. He was unconsios and there was a gash on his head that looked pretty bad. Yumi looked back over at Ulrich, his eyes were closed. Yumi put her ear to his chest trying to hear a heartbeat. A very faint one, and slowing down. Yumi cried for help. It was a few minutes before any one got there. When some one did show up, Yumi was on top of Ulrich crying. She kept saying over and over that she loved him. The nurse knelt down and pushed Yumi off. After another minute Ulrich was on his way to the ER, and Odd was in intensive care. Yumi tried to follow Ulrich, but the doctors made her sit in the waiting room. Next to her sat Jeremy. They had been waiting for over 2 hours to hear how Ulrich and Odd were doing. Then Yumi saw a nurse coming towards them.

"Are you Yumi?" she asked.

"Yes."

"We just stabelized Mr. Della-Robia, and are trying to stabelized Mr. Stern."

Jeremy then spoke up.

"May we see Odd?"

"I geuss you can. Just not for too long. He's a bit out of it."

The Nurse led them down a hallway to room # 203. The nurse pushed the door open and let Yumi and Jeremy in. They shut the door behind them. When Odd heard the door shut, he looked up. On his head was bandage and he was hooked up to all kinds of machines.

"Hey Yumi," Odd said weakly, " How's Ulrich?"

"We dont' know. They haven't managed to stabelize him yet." sighed Yumi. There were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's alright Yumi. Ulrich will be fine. He's tough like that." soothed Odd.

"Thanks Odd. So how are you feeling?"

"Can't complain really. Seeing as what happened."

"Yeah. So you're not tired at all?" asked Yumi. Her question was answered by a loud snore from Odd.

"Now I know why Ulrich sleeps with earplugs." said Jeremy.

The two friends then left Odd's room, to return to the waiting room to hear news about Ulrich.


	10. Chapter 10

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter10

When Yumi and Jeremy reached the waiting room they sat down on the bench. After about half and hour, a nurse walked up to them.

"We've managed to stabelize Mr. Stern." she said.

"May we see him." asked Yumi.

"Yes, but only for awhile."

The nurse then led them down a flight of stairs to the intensive care rooms. At room #13 she stopped and opened the door.

"Ulrich? There are some people here to see you."

There came a low moan from the bed.

"Ulrich, it's me, Yumi"

"Yumi?" moaned Ulrich.

Yumi rushed to the side of the bed. Ulrich lay there unmoveing. Yumi grabbed his hand and sqeezed it.

"Ulrich, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I always have, and I always will." Yumi then started sobbing uncontrolibly.

"Yumi, Don't cry."

Yumi looked up and saw Ulrich looking at her.

"Oh. Ulrich!"

"Yumi, Did you mean what you said?"

"Yeah. Ulrich, I love you."

"I love you too Yumi."

They then leaned in to kiss.

"Uh, guys. I don't mean to interupt or anything, but, Xana's attacking." siad Jeremy. He was sitting in a chair with his laptop open.

"Ok, lets go." Said Yumi.

"I'm coming with you." said Ulrich, as he tried to sit up.

"No!" both Jeremy and Yumi shouted.

"Alright! Keep you're shirt on." wheezed Ulrich. He then started having a coughing fit.

"Go." he said, "It's up to you Yumi. Odd and I can't help. Well I would but you won't let me."

Jeremyh and Yumi then ran out the door, down the hall, out onto the street , and ran for the factory. Littel did they know, some one was following them.


	11. Chapter 11

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter11

Yumi and Jeremy soon reached the factory.

"Head for the scanners."

Yumi then took the elevator down to the scanners.

"I'm sending you to the forest region."

Yumi stepped into the scanner.

"Transfer Yumi. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization."

Yumi land in the forest rgion. She looked up and saw Aelita running towards her.

""Lets go Yumi. The tower is this way." said Aelita

"Watch it. You've got a welcoming commitee." Said Jeremy.

Yumi and Aeltia stopped walking and listened. Nothing.

"There's nothing here Jeremy." said Yumi.

"They're right behind you! Look out!"

Yumi turned just in time to see four maga tanks roll up behind them.

"Shit!" said Yumi, "Aelita. Run!"

"Yumi! What about you!"

"I'll take care of the mega tanks. You just get to the tower."

"No Aelita, stay with Yumi."

"Jeremy! It's not that safe for her to be here with 4 mega tanks. She needs to go to the tower."

"No! What if there's a gaurd at the tower? She'd toast."

"I'm staying here and helping." said Aelita

"What! No take cover." shouted Jeemy.

"I'm staying here to help. Is that alright Yumi?"

"I geuss i can't stop you." she sighed.

"Aelita! you will..." was Jeremy was then cut off.

"I knew he was gonna say that." she said with a smile.

The girls then faced the mega tanks.

" DO you even know what to do Aelita?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah."

"ok. On my signal. 3-2-1!"

Yumi and Aelita charged forward. Yumi threw her fans and Aelita materialzed rocks and threw them at the mega tanks. Within a few minutes they were down to the last mega tank. The maga tank opened up and blasted. Yumi was soon devirtualized. Aelita was alone in Lyoko, with a mega tank.


	12. Chapter 12

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter12

" Jeremy! Help."

"It's on the way Aelita."

Suddenly a figure materialized next to the mega tank. The monster was so supprized, it didn't have time to react. The figure pulled out a sword and stabbed it throught the eye. The monster instantly blew up. The figure then fell in a heap. Aelita ran to the slumped figure. It was Ulrich!

"Ulrich! Ulrich are ok?"

Nothing.

"Jeremy! How did Ulrich get here?"

"I virtualized him."

"What! Yumi's gonna kill you."

"I know. But Ulrich showed up at the factory. Yumi was gone and you were alone. So I sent him."

Aelita put her ear to Ulrich's chest.

"Jeremy! Materialize Ulrich! Now! He's barely breathing."

"Already on it."

Ulrich then disappeared from Lyoko.

Back at the factory.

Jeremy was down in the scanner room waiting for Ulrich to come back. When the scanner opened Ulrich fell onto the floor with a thud.Yumi then took that moment to walk into the room.

"Ulrich! Jeremy! Did you send him to lyoko!"

"Yeah."

"How could you! You knew he wasn't alright!"

Yumi then bent over Ulrich.  
"Jeremy! Call and Ambulance! Now! He's barely breathing."


	13. Chapter 13

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter13

Back at the hospital Yumi and Jeremy were back in the waiting room, waiting to hear how Ulrich and Odd were doing.

They heard footsteps and looked up. It was Nick. Yumi stood up and was about to punch him, when Jeremy stopped her.

Nick held a peice of paper out, " Give this to Ulrich when he feels better, ok." and then he left.

Yumi held the note. She opened it and began to read.

_Dear Ulrich,_

_I know this will sound like all the other times, but, I'm sorry. You know I don't mean to do these things. Well, I enjoyed the time while it lasted. All your friends are great. So you like that Yumi girl. Don't try to denie it. You like her... Alot. She's perfect for you. Oh, and tell Jeremy to take his head out of a book, every one in a while. Tell Odd... that he's Odd. I hope all goes well for you here on out. Good luck with soccer, your band, school, ( I dought luck can help you there;) ) love life, ( cough, Yumi, cough cough.), and with trying to find Jeremy a girl friend. He might actually get one if he put down his book for one second. Well, I wish you well._

_ Nick  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter14

Yumi stared at the note.

Jeremy then broke the silence.

"Are you gonna give it to him?" he asked.

"Yeah."

A nurse then walked towards them.

"Ulrich is doing fine, and as long as he stays in bed, he should be able to go home in a week or two."

The nurse then walked away.

"Oh,man. Ulrich's gonna freak when he hears how long he has to stay here." said Jeremy.

"I'll tell him."

Both Yumi and Jeremy walked down the hall to Ulrich's room. When they got there, they pushed the door open to see Ulrich out of bed and walking around.

"Ulrich! What are you doing? You need to stay in bed!" shouted Yumi.

"C'mon Yumi. You know better than anyone else, that I can't sit still, or lay in bed and do nothing."

" well you get back in bed right now!"

"Ok. 'mom'"

Yumi walked over to him and helped him get back into bed.

"Hey Ulrich." said Jeremy stepping forward.

"Hey Einstien. How's Aelita?"

"She's fine. Thanks to you."

Ulrich smirked at the thought that he was a hero. Yumi, seeing this smacked Jeremy upside the head.

"Quit giving him ideas, Jeremy!"

"Ow. That hurt."

Ulrich then spoke up.

"How's our trouble maker doing?"

"Odd's doing fine. He gets out in a couple of days."

"A couple of days! I have to stayin here for over a week! How come he get's it off so easily? When I get out of here i'm gonna kill him!"

"IF you put one foot out of bed, I'll kill you!"

"Fine. You're no fun at all."

"Well I gotta go call my parents real quick." said Yumi leaving the room.

As soon as she left, Ulrich dug out his cell phone and called Odd.

"Hey Odd. How you doing?"

"Meh" was the response from the other end.

"Yeah me too. I wanted to talk to you about Yumi."

"Ohh, gosip." said Odd really cheerfully.

"Everyone keeps saying that she's the perfect one to ask out. Do you think that?"

"Dude. She totally digs you! She's tons of fun, and you're no fun at all. She completes you."

"OH, gotta Yumi's back."

Ulrich stashed his phone right as Yumi entered.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"No one. WHy do you say I was talking to somone?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, for one, I heard you talking to someone, and two you have your cell phone sticking out from under your pillow."

Ulrich looked down, and sure enough, his cell was sticking half way out from its hiding spot.

"Damn." Muttered Ulrich under his breath.

"Yumi reached down and pulled the phone out from under the pillow.

"Now lets just see who 'no body' really is." she said as she pulled up the called list, "I see Odd's feeling better."

"Why do you say that?" asked Ulrich, trying not to smile.

"Well, in the past 20 min, you've called him, ... 7 times."

"Damn. Note to self, remember to clear list of phone calls when done." he muttered.

"I heard that."

"Ok c'mon you two. Yumi lets go see Odd," said Jeremy

"Jeremy. Stop picking sides." Shouted Ulrich.

"Yeah Jeremy."

Jeremy looked around and saw Ulrich and Yumi grinning at him.

"Why y'all oinking on me?" he said trying to sound like he was crying.

"Jeremy. You know crying doesn't work on us."

"Oh. Right. Forgot." and he stopped crying." Well, lets go see Odd."


	15. Chapter 15

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter15

Jeremy and Yumi walked a little ways down the hall to Odd's room. When they reached his door Jeremy was a bout to knock but Yumi stopped him. They could hear talking from inside. Odd was talking to someone. They put their ears to the door. They heard him say:

"Like I said Ulrich. She digs you...uh Huh. ... yeah... Ulrich! Stop. Get this through you thick skull! Yumi digs you. ... Uh huh. Ulrich you really need to tell Yumi that youlove her."

Odd kept on talking, but Yumi wasn't listening.

_Ulrich loves me?_

It wasn't untill Jeremy snapped his figures that Yumi came back to reality.

"Earth to Yumi. You in there?"

"Huh? oh, uh yeah. Lets go."

Jeremy knocked. They could faintly here Odd saying a hurried goodbye and trying to find a place to hide his phone. When they entered Odd had just laid back down.

"Hey guys. Whats up?"

Yumi and Jeremy looked at eachother and smiled. They were gonna pull a little prank on Odd.

Jeremy stood up and said " I uh... have to uh... go to the ... uh... bathroom." and left.

"hey Odd."

"Yeah."

"Do you think Jeremy like me?" asked Yumi, trying not to laugh.

"Of course he does. He like all of us."

"No. I mean, more than a friend. If you know what I mean." she then winked at him.

Odd just about fell over.

"What! You like Jeremy!"

"Yeah."

"Well... i uh... you see. uh" he said turning pink.

"Ha! Got you!" said Yumi dancing around in circles." Na na na na na na." she teased.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!"

"yeah actually it was." said Jeremy coming in the door.

"Not cool." said Odd.

Jeremy and Yumi stayed for a few more minutes then left. As they were walking down the hallway Yumi pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ulrich's cell phone. She had something to tell him.


	16. Chapter 16

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter16

Ulrich was sitting in bed when his phone rang. He asumed it was Odd. He and Odd had been calling eachother non-stop. When he picked it up however, it was'nt Odd on the other end. It was Yumi.

"Hey Ulrich."

"Oh, hey Yumi"

"I just called to tell you... to tell you that... I ... I..."

"Yeah Yumi. To tell me what."

"IloveYou!" Yumi said really fast.

Ulrich took a deep breath. This was the happiest day of his life.

"I love you too, Yumi"

Yumi was walking down the hall with Jeremy. When Yumi heard those words, she stopped walking, turned around and ran back towards Ulrich's room. Jeremy tried to follow but soon ran out of breath.

A few seconds later Yumi burst into Ulrich's room and ran to him. She wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Oh, Ulrich. I Love you, I love you, I love you." she said over and over.

"I love you too Yumi." Ulrich lifted her chin, staried deeply into her eyes, and they moved in. Their lips coming ever closer. Then they kissed. The kiss lasted along time, before Jeremy finally caught up and interupted it. Ulrich's phone then began to ring. They broke apart blushing. Ulrich answered his phone.

"Tell me what happened!" Yelled Odd on the other end. " Jeremy just called me saying that they were walking down the hall, then Yumi called you, told you that she loved you, and ran off towards your room. Tell me everything."

"I don't think so Odd." said Ulrich.

Yumi heard this and grabbed the phone from Ulrich.

"C'mon over Odd. You know you wnat some of this."

Yumi and Ulrich then started making out. Loud enough for Odd to hear over the Phone.

"ewwwww. Too much detail! Ahhhh, it burns."

The line then disconnected.

Yumi and Ulrich broke apart laughing.

"Oh, Yumi. That was classic. I bet Odd will leave us alone for awhile."

"I sure hope so."

Jeremy, seeing that this was not meant to be public, left the room to go talk with Odd.


	17. Chapter 17

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter17

After a week Ulrich was released from the hospital with nothing more than a limp. He and Yumi had a date that night and he wanted everything to be perfect. He had gotten reservations at one of the most popular resturaunts in town. He was on his way to her house. As he passed a flower shop, he decided to go in. A few minutes later he came out with a beautiful bouquet of rose. He knew that those were her favorite. About 10 minutes later, he reached her house. HE slowly walked up the steps and rang the door bell. He could easily hear someone running around the house screaming, " Yumi's got a boyyfriend! Oh, Ulrich, I loooove you!" " Hiroki when I catch you you are so dead." Ulrich could tell that was Yumi. Hiroki then answered the door.

"Hey Ulrich." Hiroki then yelled " Yumi's got a booyyfriend."

Ulrich smiled at this. _This was going to be fun._ He thought. "Hey squirt." He said. "Hey Yumi, did you know that they just opened a kennel down the street for little brothers?"

Yumi seeing smile went along with it. " Oh yeah. I do remember seeing it yesterday."

Hiroki just kept on screaming "Oh, ULrich. I Luve you!"

Yumi then winked at Ulrich. "That's right Hiroki. I do love Ulrich."

Yumi and Ulrich then started making out.

"Ewwwwwww! It burns." screamed Hiroki watching them make out.

He then ran up the stairs.

"Well Yumi, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see."

Ulrich then put his hands over her eyes and walked her down the street to the resteraunt. Ulrich uncovered her eyes. Yumi looked around and gasped.

"Ulrich, this place is expensive. How can you afford this?"

"I've been saving up for this day, my whole life." He said. He then pulled the roses out from behind his back.

"Oh, Ulrich. They're beautiful."

"Just like you." He said.


	18. Chapter 18

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter18

Yumi and Ulrich spent the evening together, then at about 9:00 they left the resturaunt.

"I had a great time Ulrich." Said Yumi.

"Me too Yumi."

They then walked down the street hand in hand.When they reached Yumi's house they both leaned in to kiss. When they were centimeters apart, Hiroki burst out of a nearby bush.

"Ewwwww! ew, ew, ew. Dad!Yumi's snogging Ulrich!"

"Hiroki! Beat it!" shouted Yumi.

Ulrich then grabbed her hand and whispered." I'll take care of it." And walked towards Hiroki.Yumi noticed that Ulrich walked with jsut a little bit of a limp.

_Huh, that's strange. Earlier he had a huge limp._she thought.

Ulrick walked up to Hiroki, picked him up and carried him over to the trash can, and dump him in.

"Nice one Ulrich. Now lets beat it before my dad come out to kill us for kissing."

They grabbed eachothers hands and ran off. With Hiroki screaming in the distance. Somthing about sitting in a moldy pizza.

As the couple ran down the street, they had no idea where they were going, they just knew that they'd be together.


	19. Chapter 19

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter19

A.N. Yes! I've finished it. Yeah i'm saying it's done. I'm writing a new code lyok story if you have anymore ideas let me know. Or if you just would like me to write more and take out the ending, you let me know. I want to know what you guys think. Ciao.


End file.
